Madotsuki
Character Synopsis Madotsuki is the protagonist of Yume Nikki. She spends her time living alone in her tiny apartment. She never leaves, and the only thing she does is play her video game "NASU" and sleep and dream. Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Upon falling asleep, Madotsuki enters the "hub", a room filled with different-patterned doors that lead her to different areas of her dreams. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-A '''| '''5-A to 4-A. 2-C '''via Waking Up '''Verse: Yume Nikki Name: Madotsuki Gender: Female Age: Unknown (The age of Madotsuki is left for interpretation) Classification: Human Special Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Can make it rain in localized areas and make it snow over much larger areas), Clairvoyance (The Hamsa Effect can reveal secret passages and hidden objects), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze over entire lakes in hot areas), Transformation (Can transform into a Snowman), Death Manipulation (The Mask of Fear effect can kill those who attempt to attack her when she wears it), Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Flight (Via Witch), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief), Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation (Via Cat), Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation (Via Midget), Duplication (Via Midget), Subjective Reality (Capable of making whataever happens in reality become a dream and vice verse), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her decapitated head, a tiny clone of herself and her scarf and hat), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Biological Manipulation (Simply touching other humans in the dream world caused them to be horrifyingly disfigured), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Resistance to Reality Warping and Transmutation (Resists the effects of The Glitch Effect, which distorts reality), Resistance to Radiations Destructive Ability: Athlete Level '''(Able to jump some meters high, of which is a feat normal humans can't do) | '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '''(Capable of killing inhabitants of The Dream World, who are equally as durable as she is). '''Multi-Universe level via waking up (Whenever she wakes up, The Dream World is completely erased from existence and is recreated whenever she falls back asleep. The Dream World is also shown to contain The Afterlife, which is it's own dimensions and also contains an exact copy of The Real World) Speed: Normal Human '| '''Subsonic '(Comparable on foot to The Witch Effect, which can fly across a city in seconds ) with 'FTL '''reaction and attack speeds (Can kill an FTL being before it reacts) 'Lifting Ability: Regular human | Unknown Striking Ability: Athele Class | Likely Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Athele Level '''| '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '(Survives getting eaten by Big Red which has the Windmill World inside him, that is similar in size to the Pink Sea that has several stars. Tanked Uboa destroying numerous stars). Harder to kill due to Immortality 'Stamina: 'Average 'Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Knife, kilometers with Stoplight and Cat, hundreds of kilometers with Neon, Multi-Universal with Medamaude, Yuki-Onna, and Umbrella, Multi-Universal via waking up Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *Can summon a giant rainstorm or snowstorm that covers a whole section within the dream world, if not the entire dream world Versions: Real World '| '''Dream World ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None | Her 24 Effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bicycle', she can pull a bicycle from nowhere and travel around on it. *'Blonde Hair', simply gives Madotsuki long blonde hair. *'Buyo buyo', makes Madotsuki wobble as she walks, like jello. *'Cat', gives her cat ears and tail, when opening her red-eyes and clawing at the air, enemies are drawn towards her. *'Demon', turns Madotsuki into a red-skinned demon, she can call lightning while it is raining. *'Fat', makes Madotsuki…fat. You can make her stomach rumble. *'Flute', Madotsuki can summon a flute and play music. *'Frog', Madotsuki gains a frog head, she can swim as fast as she would normally walk outside of water, whereas without it she would swim slowly. *'Hat and Scarf', Madotsuki puts both of these on, and if it is snowing she can turn into a Snow Man. *'Knife', she pulls out a butcher knife which can be used to protect herself from Toriningen, or simply to stab anything at all. *'Lamp', her head turns into a lamp that can be used to illuminate dark areas. *'Long Hair', instead of braids, Madotsuki now has her hair down. *'Medamaude', Madotsuki's head is now a large hand with an eyeball in the middle of the palm, she can use this power to teleport back to the hub. *'Midget', she becomes very tiny and can multiply, pressing a certain button allows you to bloodily destroy of the created clones. *'Neon', she becomes a neon sign that can change the colour of the screen. *'Nopperabou', Madotsuki has no face and can spin her head around and off her shoulders and back around. *'Poop hair', self-explanatory, you can create a trail of flies. *'Severed Head', becomes just a head with a bloody neck, you move at half-speed. *'Stoplight', she becomes a stoplight with feet, changing to a red light stops all enemies in their tracks. *'Towel', she can wrap herself up in a towel and can sneeze. *'Triangle Kerchief', she can turn transparent. *'Umbrella', she can summon rain. *'Witch', Madotsuki changes into a Hallowe'en-esque witch outfit and can hover in place on a broom. She can only "fly" in a specific area. *'Yuki-onna', Madotsuki turns into an icy girl with red eyes and can summon up snow. Other Skills: *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Yume Nikki Category:RPG Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Ice Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:Void Users Category:Parasoul Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2